The Jesuses
is an animated television series. It follows the misadventures of a group of six Jesuses. The first episode will air in April 2018. Plot synopsis Six different versions of Jesus Christ live together in a large apartment in an coastal town called Saint Anthony's Bay in New England or Maritime Canada. All six Jesuses work at the town's IHOP and enjoy hobbies such as gardening, watching Fat Dog Mendoza, battling the forces of evil, and saving souls from sin. Characters *'Jesus One' is the most compassionate Jesus, and he is always trying to be helpful and solve others' problems. *'Jesus Two', also known as Sky Jesus, is the most rational Jesus. He can be a bit selfish at times, but he tries to do what's best for the group. *'Jesus Three' is the handy Jesus who loves to build things. *'Jesus Four', also known as Sun Jesus, is the most laid back Jesus. He plays bass in an alt-metal band and loves to paint. *'Jesus Five' is a Jesus with a passion for baking. *'Jesus Six' is the stoic one of the group with a grandiose sense of self. *'God' is the ultimate divine being and creator of the world. He is father to all the Jesuses, and he steps in when the Jesuses do some fuck shit. *'Satan' is the evil bad man of sin. *'Darrell' is the Jesuses' robot coworker at IHOP. *'Jason' is the cool and collected manager of the IHOP. *'Guido' is a small poop-obsessed forklift who is a general nuisance for the Jesuses. *'Fink' is also there. She is an aggressive, feisty, over-protective toddler-aged lab rat. Despite her cute appearance, she is somewhat manipulative, and will not hesitate to insult or rough up anybody in her direction. She also has a thing for mayhem and destruction, and is very attached to her boss. Aside from her malicious nature, she also has the personality of a typical small child. *'Shannon' is Darrell's spoiled, born again-Christian sister. Unlike her brother, she does not work at the local IHOP, but looks after Fink (alongside the Jesuses) because Professor Venomous is on an eternal business trip. She makes her debut in "My Sister, the Satanist". *'Madi Shinx' is a Shinx with a curiousity and usually full of energy. *'Waldo' is basically Terence from Rubbadubbers as an Armaldo. He hates getting wet. *'Moon Snail' is a character *'Flametail' is Moon Snail's boyfriend. *'Angie Yonaga' is a very spiritual and cheery teenager who is heavily involved in her religion, so much so to the point her life is almost entirely consumed by it. However, she follows a different kind of religion that is centered around the teachings of a god by the name of Atua. She is also titled the "Super High School Level Artist", but this could be fabricated, as whether or not she was truly an artist before receiving the title is unknown. She also uses words she made up herself, such as "bye-onara". *'Master Frown' is a Satanist atheist who lives in the apartment below the Jesuses and hates them with a burning passion. He moved to Saint Anthony's Bay from Frowntown after he was fired from being a Doom Lord. He still kept the title "master" because of his ego. He listens to Satanic death metal and performs evil rituals in his apartment, much to the dismay of the Jesuses. jesus1.png|Jesus One jesus2.png|Jesus Two jesus3.png|Jesus Three jesus4.png|Jesus Four jesus5.png|Jesus Five jesus6.png|Jesus Six Tumblr static cvz4ffg7pbwc4o8kk4g00ogkc.jpg|God Elodie-1.png|Satan Screen Shot 2018-01-23 at 4.17.53 PM.png|Darrell Wayside Jason.png|Jason Guido.jpg|Guido Screen_Shot_2018-02-22_at_9.27.38_PM.png|Fink Screen Shot 2018-04-01 at 3.54.31 PM.png|Shannon Madi.png|Madi Shinx 348 Armaldo.gif|Waldo Moon Snail in The Bunkest.png|Moon Snail 157 Typhlosion.gif|Flametail Angie Yonaga Danganronpa V3 Official English Website Profile (Mobile).jpg|Angie Yonaga Master Frown.png|Master Frown Episodes Rules *Don't make the episodes too inappropriate; they could get the show banned universally. *No changing premises of other created episodes *Avoid repeating episode ideas *Don't start plot arcs without the permission of users involved *Don't start another season until one season is entirely finished. If you want to discuss episode ideas, place them here. If the idea is not approved by anyone working on the show, then don't make the episode. Simple as that. *Don't start another episode until one episode is entirely finished. *Each season has exactly thirty-two episodes. Season 1 #'"/IHOPE We Can Succeed (Pilot)/"': The Jesuses try to make their IHOP more popular than the rival Denny's across the street. #'"Fat Hog Mendoza"': The Jesuses fight over which episode of Fat Dog Mendoza to watch, but things get complicated when Satan shows up and does some fuck shit. #'"Runaway Darrell"': Darrell quits his job at IHOP, and the Jesuses have to convince him to come back. #'"Smonk Whead"': A bad drug man comes to town and tries to convince Darrell to try weed. Can the Jesuses keep Darrell on the side of good, or will he fall to the temptations of sin? #'"Jesus Six Fucks Up"': When Jesus Six turns multiple things, including the entire Bay of Fundy into wine, God takes away all his Jesus powers. Now he must prove that he is responsible enough to get them back. #'"Guidon't"': Jesus Four's band gets a gig playing at a large venue, but Guido comes along with the intent of throwing a poopy party, so the other Jesuses have to keep Guido from ruining the concert. #'"Rad Rat"': In an attempt to fit in, Fink decides to be ‘hip with the kids’, and this ends up in flames as God tries to snap Fink out of her phase. #'"The Religious Road Trip"': The Jesuses, God, Darrell and Fink go on a road trip to promote their religious agenda and to help people convert to Christianity, but Satan tries to stop them. #'"My Sister, the Satanist"': Darrell attempts to convert his sister, Shannon (who is a devout Satanist Atheist), to Christianity. However, it's not as easy as he thinks it will be. #'"Let's Play House"': Shannon, Darrell and Fink have to put up with eachother while the Jesuses and the rest of the characters are away. #'"Sleepless Jesuses"': The Jesuses try to stay up all night without falling asleep. #'"The Ugly Truth"': Shannon wins tickets to take herself and a guest to a taping of her favorite TV show. She takes Fink to the taping, but the two of them learn and uncover a disturbing secret about it. #'"Neighborhood Watch"': Fink attempts to catch Shannon and Darrell doing something shifty so she can rat them out to the cops. #'"Area 51 Comes to IHOP"': Satan fabricates a story about an alien invasion at IHOP. #'"The Danish"': Jesus Five bakes a batch of magical danishes which he shares with all his friends, but Master Frown shows up and steals a danish for use in a satanic ritual. The Jesuses and their friends have to find a way to break into Master Frown's apartment and get the danish back before its power is used for evil. #'"The Pain of Words"': Fink accidentally hears Fat Dog Mendoza spoilers from one of the Jesuses. Calamity ensues. #'"The Great Schism on 201X"': The Jesuses' friends start arguing over which denomination of Christianity is truest to God's word, and the Jesuses try to figure out the answer themselves. #'"Godless Town"': Satan and her minion Master Frown take over the local Denny's and use it to turn their customers into Satanist atheists. The Jesuses have to find a way to convert them all back to Christianity and free the Denny's from Satan's reign. #"The Drought": When the Jesus' town suffers a drought, Waldo seems happy about this, knowing that he will not get splashed, until the lack of water makes him weak and dehydrated. Can the Jesuses hydrate Waldo? #'"Gyarados Attack!"': A Gyarados is rampaging through the Jesus' town, and they need to stop it before the town is completely destroyed. #'"The J Team"': After watching The A Team, the Jesuses decide to make a team inspired by it, but end up causing more harm than good. #'"Jason and the Jasons"': Jason, Guido and Jesus Five decide to make their own band, and put it before their more important priorities. #'"Now Your Circuits are Fried"': When a lightning storm takes place, Darrell is struck by it and it turns him into a Satanist atheist (similar to what happened to Shannon in Rad Likes Robots, except she didn't turn into a Satanist atheist). Can the Jesuses convert him back to Christianity or will he fall victim to Satan's regime? #'"We Love You, Jason"': Jason feels sad for an unexplanable reason, and everyone else tries to make him feel validated and happy again. #'"Rawr Means I Love You"': Shannon becomes a furry, and tries to keep it a secret, but Darrell ends up telling everyone. This angers Jesus One and Fink, and they, alongside Darrell try to make Shannon stop the sin she's committing. #'"Turbo Satanism"': Fink is accidentally turned into T.Fink by a worried Darrell, who is trying to calm her down after a nasty tantrum. This is executed poorly, as everyone learns that T.Fink is actually a Satanist atheist, unlike the real Fink. Can the gang change her back to normal? #'"La Mort est Inévitable"': Jesus One, Two and Four make their own silent noir film, titled "La Mort est Inévitable" (lit. "Death is Inevitable"). #'"When One Wall Shatters"': While the Jesuses are watching Fat Dog Mendoza, Jesus Six is angered when the characters break the fourth wall in the episode they are watching. This leads to him taking out his oddly specific rage on everyone else. #'"God Help Us All"': While Fink and Jesus Two are watching TV, the power goes out and a nasty storm takes place. When they notify the others, they do not know what to do and immediately call for God's help, but he is too busy to reciprocate their pleas. #'"The Jesus with Two Guidos"': Jesus One accidentally uses his Jesus powers on Guido, leading the latter to have a clone of himself. Hilarity ensues. #'"Penguin Memorial Service"': Shannon mourns the shutdown of Club Penguin, which gives God to show her Club Penguin Rewritten. She immediately begins playing and enjoying it, but Satan shuts down all the running servers. #'"Confuzzled Arsonists"': Master Frown gives Satan the idea to commit arson on an abandoned schoolbus, but she ends up failing this task. Once again, hilarity ensues. Category:Random-ness Media Category:Lemonade Church Studios Category:TV Shows Category:Shows Category:Religion Category:Jesus Category:Pages by Tornadospeed Category:The Jesuses